


President's Punishment

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Snoke has an idea to mark the one year anniversary of Hux's plot being ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	President's Punishment

Tomorrow was the one year anniversary of his becoming an Avox. Hux couldn't help but sniff a little as he considered this, watching from the shadows as President Snoke came to pay his owner a visit. He was well aware that the visit most likely had something to do with him. He slipped away for now, knowing that Kylo would most likely tell him what was happening once Snoke was gone.

The look on Kylo's face did not ease the Avox's mind about the reasons for Snoke's visit. The man looked pale, unable to meet the redhead's gaze as he shifted on his feet. *Tell me what he ordered you to do,* he signed.

“I don't want to do it.”

*What did he order you to do?*

“I tried to argue against it.”

*Kylo, tell me.*

“...He wants me to flog you in public,” Kylo whispered. “...He plans to have it filmed and televised; the beating of the Avox who had once been a Citizen who planned on overthrowing him. I told him that it wasn't fair but he said that I needed to stop thinking in such terms if I wanted to be strong. He said that the strong did not worry about such light concepts as fairness and...”

Hux bowed his head. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out again, finally looking up to meet Kylo's eyes. *Do what you need to do,* he signed to him.

The permission did little to ease Kylo's mind.

* * *

The whip felt heavy in Kylo's hand this afternoon. He had been ordered to punish Avox and Rebels before. He had always enjoyed those times, especially when he was allowed to whip them to death. This however...this was different. He stared at the pale and freckled back before him with unease, waiting for the President's signal to begin.

Hux for his part focused solely on refusing to give the people watching on their televisions a good show. He stood pressed against the wooden pole, his wrists shackled above his head. His shirt was off, leaving him half naked in the hot sun. He turned his head slightly, trying to catch Kylo's eye as Snoke started to make a speech, talking about loyalty and the strength of the Capital and those in charge.

“This is what happens to those who try to rise above their given station!”

His eyes widened and his body rocked forward at the first blow. He grunted, nostrils flaring as he gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. He could feel his back already starting to bleed and he hissed, pressing his forehead against the splintered wood of the whipping post, trying not to scream.

By the seventh blow, Hux started to cry out. The redhead arched his back, straining against the shackles as he howled in agony. Tears of frustration and pain ran down his cheeks, his teeth gritted as he tried and failed to stop himself from howling in agony. He shut his eyes tightly, hands clenched into trembling fists as the cameras pressed in as close as possible without getting hit by Kylo's whip. He knew that they were focusing on his face, zooming in on the tears that continued to fall.

“Enough,” Snoke finally ordered.

Kylo stopped immediately, looking to Snoke as he fought his urge to immediately free Hux from his restraints. His heart pounded in his chest and he found himself struggling to control his breathing, very much aware that he was being watched as much as his Avox was. Once Snoke nodded he moved forward, freeing Hux's wrists and helping the redhead fall to his knees.

As the cameras loomed, Kylo placed a hand underneath Hux's chin, forcing him to raise up his tear streaked face, staring into the cameras. “This is the man who plotted to kill President Snoke a year ago today. This is a lenient punishment for such treason,” he said, using his thumb to force Hux's mouth open, showing his lack of a tongue. “Let this be a lesson to all who wish to challenge President Snoke and the Capital! We will not show such mercy again!”

Hux was released as soon as the cameras were off. He bowed his head, hands in his lap as his back throbbed. He listened numbly as Snoke spoke with Kylo, only able to register a few words out of a sentence. He looked up when Kylo touched his arm, blinking as his owner carefully pulled him onto his feet.

“Let's go home,” Kylo whispered.

* * *

Hux lay on his stomach, his arms folded underneath his chin. His back had stopped hurting, becoming numb over time. He stared blankly at the wall in front of him, barely reacting as Kylo rubbed a soothing salve onto his wounds. He listened as his owner spoke to him.

“Snoke has promised me that this will never happen again,” Kylo said. “It was just...because it was the one year anniversary of your...exposure.” He paused a moment, finding Hux's complete silence, as well as the stillness of his hands unnerving. He moved to sit beside him on the bed, looking down at him. “Hux...” He waited until the Avox looked up at him, “if he tries to order me to do that again, I'll kill him,” he swore.

He smiled slightly, moving his hands slowly to sign, *I know you would.*

 


End file.
